Candy and Apples
by SamanthaSchizophrenia
Summary: Light and Ryuzaki-kun get to know each other a little better, and a new character finds out about the Death Note! LightxRyuzaki, RyukxOC. Lemon in later chapters!
1. The Beginning

-1**AN: **Alright, my last fanfic was NOT a complete failure. Woo! So I'd just like to kick this off by saying hi again, this time I've come up with a Death Note fanfic. And I hope you like this one, too. There's more lemon, more yaoi, more hotness! So leave a review please.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Death Note are owned by Tsugumi Ohba, I own Yuzuna, the OC. la dee da.

(insert some kind of border line here)

Seventeen year old Yuzuna Matsuyama was strolling down busy streets, her long raven hair flowing behind her. She dodged all the people that walked past her in a busy rush, but Yuzuna had nowhere special to go. She just liked walking outside.

Yuzuna turned to a dark alleyway. The sun was just starting to set and Yuzuna wanted to see it, but the only way she could get a good view was to get across this alley. So as she started walking, she felt a cold hand grab her and pull her back.

"Where do you think you're going, girly?" asked a drunk old man, grabbing her other arm.

"Let go of me!" Yuzuna cried out, struggling to get free.

The drunk just laughed. "There's no way you're gonna get away from me, you bitch." he spat out, pulling Yuzuna dangerously close. The defenseless girl leaned back to prevent being touched in any way, but he was winning.

Suddenly, a blinding light came charging in on the side, which made the drunk distracted enough to let Yuzuna go. The drunk screamed in fear as a car hit him and pinned him against a wall. It killed him instantly.

Yuzuna fell back, hitting her head on a metal pole. She fell unconscious while it started to rain. But then someone picked her up and carried her back to his home.

Yuzuna's eyes opened slowly, her vision blurred for a moment. As it became clearer, she was confused about where she was. She saw a TV, a desk with a laptop, and a mysterious little book. Yuzuna sat up, not able to take her eyes off the book. She reached over for it, when she heard the doorknob turn.

"Hey, hold it there!" yelled a voice, running quickly over to the desk. He snatched the book quickly away from Yuzuna, who stared at the teenage boy who stood before her.

Yuzuna looked up at him, frowning. "Sorry, I didn't know it was important to you." she said sheepishly.

The boy sighed. "It's alright. Which reminds me…are you alright?" he asked the puzzled Yuzuna.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." she answered. Yuzuna stood up from his bed, but moments later, sat back down. Her head was killing her and made her dizzy every time she tried to stand.

"You better rest." the teenage male assured Yuzuna. The raven girl just pouted and laid back down, still looking at the boy.

"Say, what's your name anyway?" she asked curiously. Besides, wouldn't it be polite to know the name of your rescuer?

The boy looked away and headed back towards his door. "Light Yagami. And you're welcome, by the way."

Yuzuna just stared blankly at the floor and thought about the small book she saw that was now in Light's hands. Before she could ask about the book, Light was out of the room. Yuzuna sighed and stared at the ceiling.

MEANWHILE…

Light was downstairs with Ryuk, reading the names he wrote down in his death note. "Jeez, when are you ever gonna write down that damn L's name? He makes me sick." Ryuk complained, pacing around. "And I'm starting to get hungry for an apple."

"Chill out, Ryuk. Maybe some time soon." Light sighed. He walked out the door to go out to a store so Ryuk would stop complaining about apple withdrawal.

"Hold on, son." Light's father said, catching him before he left.

Light groaned in agony, then went back inside. "L wants to see you." his father said quietly so that no other family member could hear them. Light smirked, then followed his father so that they could go meet up with the strange detective.

AND SO….

Yuzuna sat on Light's bed, bored as ever. She didn't want to touch any more of Light's things, so she tried to get back up again. It worked this time, she could stand up. So Yuzuna headed for the door to look around at her rescuer's home. It was quite nice.

Once she got to the kitchen, a woman beside a stove turned around to see Yuzuna standing in the middle of the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh, hello. You must be the girl that Light saved."

"Yeah, I guess that's me. Are you his mother?" the curious girl asked the woman.

Light's mother nodded. "You look a bit thin, dear. Would you like some curry?" she asked kindly, offering Yuzuna to take a seat.

Yuzuna sat down and smiled. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Yagami." she said politely, then had a bowl of curry set in front of her. She ate most of it, but left a bit since she became full. Her mind was still on the little book that Light snatched away. She just wanted to unlock secrets, if there was any, of that mysterious little book. Obviously, there had to be something secret about it…

(insert some kind of border line here)

AN: Soooo, is this one any good? Leave reviews, please?


	2. Secret Affair?

AN: Oh dear God, I haven't been online in forever, so sorry! I lost my password, and I couldn't remember it for the longest time…so finally I can start working on making my crappy stories again. Woo!

(insert some kind of border line here)

Ryuzaki was sitting in a high-tech room back in the police station. Behind him, he could hear the door open, and in stepped Light. "Ah, I'm glad you're here, Light-kun. What took you so long?" he asked in his normal, quiet tone of voice.

A smirk crawled across Light's face. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I was…out." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What were you doing while you were out?"

"The usual."

"And what's the usual?"

"Y'know…just walking around."

"Right. Now come here."

Light obeyed and walked slowly over to Ryuzaki. The dark-haired, pale man just smiled as Light stepped closer and closer.

"Uh, Light…now's the chance." Ryuk reminded Light, but he was just ignored. So Ryuk just groaned and left. There was nothing he could do to get rid of that pale annoyance to him.

Back on the streets, Ryuk sighed heavily. There was nothing to do, nobody to kill, and he was getting hungry again, even though it had only an hour. He was in too deep to his addiction. But he lost his focus once he saw the familiar girl that Light had saved before. Now….what was her name again? She never told Light.

Yuzuna didn't notice Ryuk, of course, but she figured that it was nice to be back on the streets again. She didn't exactly know if she would ever go back to Light's house again, but his family were really nice people. But all of that quickly slipped out of her mind once she stopped at a little stand that was selling fruit. So she bought an apple, since that was her favorite.

This made Ryuk crazy. Oh, how he just wanted to take one bite. But he knew he couldn't so he just turned away. Maybe there was something fun to do at home.

Back at the police station, Light sat next to Ryuzaki as they watched little TV's of the street. But deep down inside, both of them knew that they just wanted each other. It happened once before, but that was when they were drunk. And they never talked about it. But even though they were both sober, they still just wanted to get down on the floor, one on top of the other. There was a silence between them, which was killing Light on the inside.

"So…any new suspects?" he asked to break the dreaded silence.

"Nope. You're still the 1 suspect, Light-kun." Ryuzaki replied, a little smile on his lips.

Light sighed, also smiling a little. "I understand." he said, a hint of sweetness to his voice.

"H-hey, Light-kun…" Ryuzaki said a little nervously.

Light turned to Ryuzaki and raised an eyebrow.

"I…uh, just wanted to say that…" the ratty-haired man choked out.

"What, Ryuzaki? Just say it." Light said, feeling a little weird all of a sudden.

Ryuzaki thought about what he was going to say for a second, and hesitated. "Want some ice cream?" It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was all that could come out of his mouth.

Light just accepted and was handed a bowl of vanilla ice cream. He knew that Ryuzaki wanted to say something else, but sighed and gave up trying to figure out what it was. He just hoped that he would just say the thing he wanted. _"Light, I want you so bad right now."_

But that was only a fantasy…right?


End file.
